Don't Scare Me Again!
by blackmistress
Summary: I really suck at summaries but here it goes... Grey almost gave up his life to seal away Deliora but Natsu had stopped him. Now Natsu seems to be acting differently. So Grey decides to go talk to him, but Natsu ran off to his tent. Many things happen and many words are said when their alone in the tent. Hope you like it, enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor ever will the manga and anime of Fairy Tail or it's characters, just my perverted plot. X3

**Pairing:** Natsu x Grey (Kyaaaaaa)

**Warning:** Perverted and Natsu is cuter in this story, soooorrrryyy I just can't help making Natsu soo cuuuute! XD

**Okay then here's the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**_Grey's P.O.V._**

It was a couple days after Lyon and his gang tried to resurrect Deliora. Luckily Erza let the our team rest and heal our wounds. Though that kindness didn't last long when she said that we had to leave tomorrow. But it's better than having to face Gramps a day earlier, with fresh wounds. Since tonight was our last night the tribe made us a feast. And of course Natsu was very excited to have a big meal. But now that I think about it he hasn't talked to me since we got back to the village. Maybe he was still upset about me going to use Ultimate Ice Shell on Lyon, and Deliora. But I guess it's fine since he should be over it in a couple days.

After about thirty minutes into dinner Natsu excused himself to leave. I cocked an eyebrow, curious as to why Natsu, the human food disposable, would back away from a good meal. Sighing, I put my food on the table and excused myself. Even though he might not like it, im going to talk to that annoying salamander.

After several minutes of walking in circles I finally found his tent. For what seemed like an eternity I just stood there. I couldn't decide whether or not it was a good idea to go in. But just as I had decided to go back, I heard a slight sniffle come from inside the tent. My eye widened and without thinking i stepped into the tent. There in front of me was the back of a certain dragon slayer, crying.

**_3rd Person P.O.V._**

Grey stood there with his mouth slightly agape at the person in front of him. There was Natsu sobbing into his pillow, to muffle the cries. Grey shifted slightly, but that was all that was needed to get Natsu's attention. Natsu's head whipped around only for his eyes to widen. For minutes on end they just stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Grey said, finally breaking the silence.

Natsu's gaze widened, as a few new tears slid down his cheek. Grey started to outreach his hand to Natsu. But before he could Natsu dived under the covers to hide. Only his torso was left uncovered.

"J-just go a-away! *hic*" Natsu pleaded/yelled/cried out.

But Grey just stood there. He couldn't get the image of Natsu's crying face out of his head. The Ice Mage actually thought that he looked really cute like that. He also couldn't believe that Natsu didn't try to kick him out, for seeing him like that.

"I won't leave till you tell me why you're crying." Grey started moving a little closer.

There was only silence in the tent. Grey was getting frustrated that Natsu wouldn't talk to him. Outreaching his hand he started to rub Natsu's back. Natsu jumped slightly at the touch, and a barely audible "don't touch me" was heard from the hiding salamander.

"Why not?" Grey asked, as he continued to rub Natsu's back.

"Because i'm pissed off at you!" Natsu yelled, and he started to speak again, in a more broken voice, "you almost gave up your life, in front of my eyes, you could've died! You stupid ice for brains!"

Grey stopped all movement as he tried to process what Natsu had said. He didn't know that Natsu cared about him so much. Then Natsu started sobbing again, which snapped him back to reality.

Grey hugged him, "i'm so sorry Natsu, I thought then what I was doing was right, that it would be able to protect everyone." He squeezed Natsu tighter and said, "honestly, I thought it would protect you."

Natsu didn't say anything, or try to get out of Grey's hold. They stayed in that position, unmoving, but neither of them minded. Then Grey could feel Natsu start to wiggle his head out of the blankets. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do you really mean that?" Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course I do." Grey answered as he wiped tears out of the corner of Natsu's eyes. Grey swore that Natsu's blush was a matching color to his hair.

"U-um c-could you g-get off of me?" Natsu tried to wiggle out of grey's hold.

"Mmm, I don't want to let go of you."

"But this is e-embarrassing!"

"I think it's comfy."

"It's not comfy!"

Grey's eyebrow raised as he wondered why. It wasn't like he was crushing the smaller mage, or squeezing him too tight. Then an idea came to Grey's mind, as to why Natsu was "uncomfy". With one arm still wrapped around Natsu's waist Grey grabbed Natsu's growing erection. Natsu yelped, and jumped to the cold touch.

"L-let go you p-perv!" Natsu yelled out, while trying to push Grey's hand away.

"Ooh, so im the perv, says the guy with the hard-on."

"Shut u-up! you're the one rubb-ah!" Natsu's cried out as Grey started to rub the cloth covered member faster.

Grey smiled as he saw Natsu twitching, still trying to get out of his grip, though without much strength when doing so. Very swiftly Grey pulled Natsu's pants off and threw them somewhere. Before Natsu could notice and struggle some more, Grey grabbed Natsu's member and pumped it fast. Moans came from Natsu's mouth as he finally stopped struggling. Grey licked his lips as he watched Natsu's face. Then arm holding Natsu's waist let go. Grey put three of his fingers in front of Natsu's face and simply said, "suck them."

Natsu looked at the fingers, and a deep blush spread across his face. Shyly he opened his mouth and took them all in. Grey shivered as he felt Natsu's tongue slide along his fingers. Once his fingers were moist he took them out, and flipped Natsu around, so his head was on Grey's lap. Grey slowly entered his first finger into Natsu's tight hole. Natsu gasped as he wiggled to the foreign feeling. But soon enough Natsu felt pleasure and enjoyed the finger. Then Grey added the second finger, and even though it hurt a little, Natsu was okay.

Soon enough Natsu was yet again moaning louder with three fingers inside him. Grey silenced the moans with a kiss. When Natsu moaned Grey slipped his tongue into the quivering salamander's mouth. The fight for dominance began, but was quickly over. With fingers pleasuring his ass, and a tongue going wild in his mouth, there was no way that Natsu could win dominance. But he didn't mind letting Grey have the dominance, it felt better that way.

"Are you ready?" Grey asked with a sexy tone. He flipped Natsu to lie on his back.

"H-huh?" Natsu stuttered out as he felt something prodding at his wet, stretched entrance. He blushed as he knew what that hard thing was.

"Can I?" Grey asked as he pushed against the entrance slightly. He didn't know how, but Natsu's blush had gotten an even darker shade of red.

Natsu tried to hide his face, but Grey wouldn't allow it. After a minute of looking into Grey's dark eyes Natsu nodded his head yes. Grey smiled and slowly started to push into Natsu. There was a sharp pain as tears started to roll down Natsu's face.

"I-it h-h-hurts Grey!" Natsu squeaked out as Grey pushed farther in. Finally he was fully inside of Natsu's hot cavern. Grey wasn't happy that Natsu was hurting and crying, but he loved it when the smaller male said his name.

"Mmm, say my name again." He whispered into Natsu's ear while biting it. Natsu shivered at the hot breath and bite on his ear.

"G-grey..." He moaned out, "y-you can m-move n-now." Natsu shifted a little which caused Grey to growl a little.

"You sure? Because when I start moving, you'll have to go by my pace."

"I've been following your pace ever since you walked into this tent." Natsu kissed Grey, very softly on the lips.

Now it was Grey's turn to blush. And he just stayed still as a big smile came over his face.

"That's great to hear." He said as he gave Natsu a kiss back. He pulled out and slammed back into Natsu, hard.

Natsu yelled out as he could feel the pain and pleasure mix in the thrusts. Grey didn't slow down or stop at all, instead he went faster and harder.

"Ah! Ah! Grey! Yah!" Natsu could barely say a word as moans slipped off his lips.

"Ngh, Natsu, i'm gonna come soon." Grey said as his thrusts because out of pace, and even harder/faster than before. All Natsu could feel now was only pleasure. He leaned up and shakingly grabbed ahold of Grey to hug him. Grey wrapped his arm, not holding them up, and hugged him back.

"S-shit, gonna c-come!" He yelled while his thrusts became slower, "can I come inside?"

"Yes! Fuck! Fill me Grey!" Natsu yelled out.

Grey was a little stunned at Natsu's response, but he was very happy. A few more deep thrusts and then Grey grabbed Natsu's wrists. He pulled Natsu to get him as deep as he could. Natsu moaned as he felt Grey filling him with his warm cum. Grey slowly pulled out as he layed down with Natsu laying in his arms. Both of them just sat there listening to each other breathe.

"I know this is kinda late to say but…" Grey's words started to trail off, "I love you…"

"W-what? R-r-really?" Natsu asked as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Of course you stole my heart the moment i met you."

"I thought you hated me."

"How could I ever hate you! I-i-i-i-i-i…" Now Natsu's words too started to trail off, "I've always loved you, you stupid stripper." Grey's eyes widened at the confession.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought _you_ hated _me_!"

"How could _I_ ever hate _you_, ya flame-for-brains!"

"What did you call me?!" Natsu yelled while trying to stand up. But after the activity that they just did, that probably wouldn't happen without a lot of pain. Grey sighed as he pulled Natsu closer to himself once again.

"Lets not fight right now, since you and I just found out we've always loved each other."

"Y-yeah, I love you." Natsu said quietly as he snuggled closer to Grey.

"I love you too Natsu" Grey said while kissing him one more time before falling asleep.

When Natsu and Grey disappeared from dinner, Erza was going to kick their asses for skipping out and being rude. Lucy and Happy were tied up behind her so they wouldn't be able to run away. Erza was about to go into Natsu's tent when she paused. She could hear some noises from inside. Without making a sound she peaked inside and started to blush. Quickly she turned and started to walk away.

"Whats wrong?! Why are we leaving?!" Lucy yelled out while being dragged by Erza.

"Natsu and Grey are, uh, talking, yeah." Erza replied with a faint blush and a smile.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked still not understanding.

"Natsu and Grey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"Happy sang, "they loooooooooove each other-"

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled out as she started blushing, finally understanding. The three of them walked away with blushes and smiles. The next morning Erza decided to stay another day, though neither of the boys understood why.

"Looks like we can have fun again tonight." Grey said while squeezing Natsu's butt.

"G-gre-" Natsu got cut off.

"Grey! I gave you another day so Natsu wouldn't be so sore!" Erza said, jumping out of the bushes, "No fucking him tonight, you can wait!"

"H-h-huh?!" Natsu yelled out.

"Damn it." Grey cursed.

"What do you mean 'damn it'?! And why do you know erza?!" Natsu was freaking out. Then suddenly Grey kissed him. When he pulled away he smiled and pulled him closer.

"No matter who knows, I will always love you." He said with a cool tone.

"I-i know, I l-l-love y-you t-too." Natsu said blushing deeply.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" They heard a girl scream which actually belonged to Lucy. Both Erza and Lucy had a creepy smile and blushes on their cheeks. Natsu and Grey looked at each other and started to run away from the female teammates, holding hands of course.

**Thanks for reading ****Don't Scare Me Again!****I hoped you enjoyed it since this is only my second time writing about this couple. But I absolutely loooove this pairing, one of my favorites! XD**

**If you want to please comment or fav if you liked it, thanks! =)**


End file.
